The Academy
by butsofarawayxoxo730
Summary: Bella and them go to witch a warlock school in Maine where there is drama, angst and romance to boot with just a hint of magic. Canon pairings maybe not in the beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight owned by Steph Meyer**

**A/N: Bella isn't like the way she is in the book. She's popular but also still has some traits like her shyness and blushing. SHE IS NOT A KLUTZ and is less dependent on people.**

**Summary: Bella and them go to witch a warlock school in Maine where there is drama, angst and romance to boot with just a hint of magic. Canon pairings maybe not in the beginning**

Chapter 1

What is this women thinking, "MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PROMISED THAT I COULD."

"No I said that I would think about you going to New York before you go back to school. But now your father and I think that you should stay home with us before you go back to Barton's." Renee Swan claimed.

"I can't believe this. Do you have amnesia?" I spat at her.

"You did not just use that tone of voice with me Isabella Marie Swan!" She yelled and then I heard a snap from her fingers.

The next thing I know I'm in my room forcibly sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind me, my feet tied to the legs of the chair with no room to snap my own fingers. I couldn't even speak because she stuck scotch tape to my mouth so I wouldn't whisper an incantation. See fights are more fun when your mother and you are witches and it's as much of a party with your father as a wizard too.

My father Charles Swan is a partner in one of the most prestigious law firms in Washington D.C. He was the youngest person to be named partner since his boss started the business, but now I guess he's the boss too. See I'm half British my father was born in London and that's where he met my witchy mother. She had transferred from Harvard to Oxford just for a semester to study law when she was in her third year. And that's where it all started. After my mother left Oxford my dad chose to go to Harvard for his last year and finish his degree there. Then right after college they got married and moved back to D.C where my mother is from. That's about their story in a nutshell and everything after that is history. My mother works at a competing law firm as a junior partner.

But the best part about my mother's life was that she also went to the prominent school of Eleanor Barton Girls Academy for the Gifted and Talented (aka magic school). It's a full on witch school and if you don't have powers you can't go there, simple as that. NO mere human knows about it because they're supposed to think we're a bunch of myths and folk tales. I'm a sophomore there now and I love it, it's my home away from home. It's located in Maine about 20 miles from Augusta. The worst part about it is that it snows a lot up north.

See I had this plan before I returned to school. A couple of friends and I were going to spend a week in New York staying at our friend Tanya Denali's hotel, well her fathers hotel. We were going to see the sights, go to a Chris Brown concert, and shop. Also maybe party a little (but my parents didn't need to know that part).

"Are you going to yell at me some more or are you going to speak calmly like an adult? Because so help me god Bella, if you use that tone with me one more time your mouth will be sown shut until you go back to school, understand?" Renee asked sternly. (Also the worst part about your whole family being this type of magical is that when they threaten you like my mom is now, you know they can and will do it if you cross them.)

I nodded and she snapped her fingers and the tape was gone. "Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome, but were going to finish this conversation at dinner, when your fathers home from work. Okay?"

"But-"

"No buts, you can wait till Dads home." she said and walked past me.

"Um, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Oh sorry honey." Then she snapped her fingers and I could move my arms and legs again.

"Okay when Dad gets home we'll talk"

"That's all I ask Bella." She said and then left my room to cook dinner.

So this means there's some chance that I can go to New York, I just have to talk calmly to them at dinner and not use magic and it's a done deal. After I finished putting lotion on for my hands, I skipped to my walk in closet and started to ask myself the question I asked myself last year before I left home. Where should I start first?

"You got it?" Charlie Swan asked before he stuck his fork into his lasagna.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I said as I jumped up to hug my father. We had agreed that I could go to New York if I clean out my closet and take the clothes that I don't wear to the shelter or to thrift store then I can go. I also have to clean my room by myself. Now that's going to take a while. But I chose to take all my stuff that I don't use to the homeless shelter. They need it more plus I try to help the community as much as I can. I even bought the RED IPod because it helps AIDS in Africa. Plus if I use magic it will only take me an hour to conquer my room.

"Yeah, yeah." he said.

"But sweetie, remember, you have to do this with no magic or no deal." said my mom the evil witch.

"Wait then how am I going to finish cleaning my room and pack in two days without any magic?" I asked. Eh, this is going to be harder then I thought.

"That's for you to figure out because if you don't finish you cant go." said my dad.

"May I be excused?" I snapped at my parents who are being so wickedly mean.

"Why? We're having such a fun time here at the dinner table." He said sarcastically with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes and turned to Mother.

"I need to get started if I want to get out of here."

"You have gotten used to so much magic. What did you do while visiting your grandmother in London?" my mother asked sounding very suspicious.

"You know same old same old." I tried not to look at her while saying that.

"Give me your hands." She commanded and so I did. Then I had this feeling that something was moving from inside me and leaving my finger tips. When I realized what was happening it was too late.

"OH MY GOSH!" I whisper yelled. "Mom what did you do." I whined, I felt like I was about to cry.

"Now you may be excused. I just needed to make sure that you wouldn't use your magic."

When she was saying this I kept snapping my fingers and nothing was happening. My dad was laughing because I just started balling my eyes out. I've had my powers since I was eleven and this is the first time I've been without them. It was scary.

"Oh honey don't worry I believe that you can do this without your magic just wait and see." She said so kindly, which was very annoying.

I dried me tears and went upstairs. I love my parents their great but sometimes then can be a little to much. I decided I was going to pack my clothes first so I can decide from the clothes left over to which ones I would take to the shelter. Since I grew two inches over the summer some of my pants don't fit anymore so those would be going, some shirts too. This is going to be bunches of fun.

**I'm coming in a min**

I texted Tanya so she can set up crystals so my luggage and I can get there at once. In my living room there were six crystals set up and inside were my four big Louis Vuitton suite cases and a small one for my shoes. Before I went inside the circle I hugged my mom and dad goodbye. I couldn't believe I managed to clean my room, closet, and send clothes to the shelter in two days. It was a huge accomplishment on my part. My father was even surprised I did without magic. He probably thought I was going to beg for my powers so I can get it done and go to New York. Ha, I proved him wrong.

Mom was happy though. She was so glad I did it without my powers; she let me go on a last minute shopping spree with her for dorm room essentials. It was actually really fun.

**Ok its set up come now girlie**

I got the text and I was ready to go. "Okay. She's got everything set up at the other end. So I'll call you guys every night till I get to Barton and then from there every Wednesday, Friday, Sunday. So I'll see you guys at Parents Night in about a month?" I asked sounding hopeful because I was. If I didn't see my parents I would get too homesick so they have to come.

"Of course sweetie we're coming we wouldn't miss it. We get to see you and all our old friends. But dads going to probably leave for an hour and visit Concord Brown so he can see his friends." She said with a wiry smile.

"Yeah of course he should." I said giving daddy a kiss on the cheek. "Let's do the incantation now."

And all together we said, "Send the objects in this circle, to the place where she must go to fulfill her journey within."

Then I was staring straight into the eyes of Tanya. She was modeling worthy gorgeous with hazel eyes with black hair to the level below her neck. She was about 5'7'' which was perfect model height. Her mother is a Russian designer that works with other major brands. Her father owns multiple chains of hotels and resorts around the world. So it's safe to say that she's in a way the heir to a multi billion dollar company.

Then I saw Rosalie Hale with her long white blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She was tall for a fifteen year old she was 5' 9'' and doesn't know when she's supposed to stop growing. Her father and mother own several big business companies in the south. She plays soccer with me at school. We both had made varsity our freshmen year and took our team to the prep school State Championship and won (without using magic or spells, they have test for that).

Lastly I saw Alice Cullen. She had beautiful black pixie cut hair with brown eyes. Her parents are both big time movie writers in Hollywood. All our parents are magical none of us are half and that's what makes us so dominant.

"Good to see you alpha." Tanya said with a wicked smile. Just hearing those words made me smile big.

We make up the most powerful witches of the sophomore class at Eleanor Barton Girls Academy. You can say were the most popular, best dressed and few of the prettiest girls on campus. You can also say we're part of the in crowd, were invited to the best parties, we're friends with the hottest boys at Concord Brown Boys Academy for the Gifted and Talented (which is also a magic school). But sometimes a girl can wonder if that's enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"CHEERS!" Rosalie, Tanya, and I yelled.

Our week in New York was like no other. We shopped for a whole day on Madison Avenue. I bought so much clothes I could barely fit it in my luggage. Of course the Chris Brown Concert was the best part. We were singing along like mad people and we even made signs. Plus we got to go backstage and meet him. Tanya of course hooked us all with the passes since Chris stays in her father's hotels sometimes when he is traveling.

I didn't realize until this week that I missed this. I missed hanging out, not caring, drinking wine or champagne, and cheering. This was a start of a new school year. It felt like things were going to be different. I already made goals about this year too. I was going to have more fun (Rosalie asked if that was even possible) and get better grades. I already knew that this year was going to be unlike the last.

Tanya's driver Pierre drove Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, and I to school from New York. Everybody that's going to Barton has to check in on the third of September because school starts on the fourth. But we had to arrive on the first to speak with the new students. It took him five hours, which was pretty good since it's actually six and a half our trip. The whole ride back to Barton we talked about our summer and boys obviously while drinking champagne and wine. Also we had to figure out what were going to say to all the freshmen witches at the Greenhouse at one. We didn't get drunk of course. I made all of us limit to two glasses the whole trip. And of course Alice fell asleep before we even crossed the Massachusetts border.

"Al. Alice." I said pushing her to wake up. Wow, I forgot that when she sleeps she's totally out of it. "ALICE!" I yelled and pushed her again. Then she woke up and fell to the limo's floor. We all started laughing while I helped her up.

"What? Where are we?" She said totally out of it.

I giggled and said, "Hey good morning sleeping beauty. We're about to turn into Eleanor Barton Drive, we just past Concord Brown."

"Oh, wow, I fell asleep for almost all of it. So what did u guys talk about?"

"Same old, same old." said Rosalie.

"Did we stop?" I asked and there was this red car right in front of us. We waited for about five minutes for the gates to open for them but it didn't.

Eleanor Barton Girl's Academy for the Gifted and Talented is surrounded by an eight feet tall brick wall. To get to the steel gate there is a long winding brick driveway. Once your there, there is an intercom you have to talk into to get in. For us, all we have to do is say our names and the special incantation into the intercom and were in. It takes about three minutes to do. But for some weird reason it's taking the car in front of us about ten minutes. I raised my hand to indicate that the girls should be patient. During this time I figured I might as well see if my outfit is looking good. I am wearing my dark Lucky Seven Jeans boot cut, with my black Silk satin platform Jimmy Choo's, and a Marc Jacobs black tank top with a V neck cut. My hair was down and a little wavy because I only straightened my bangs that morning.

When I looked back at the car that was in front of us I saw a girl get out with her mother. What were they thinking? You're supposed to drive through and drop your kid off at their dorm. The next thing I see is the mom getting in the car and turning around to leave. Then we came up right next to the intercom. We had to get out though since we were in the limo. When we go out I saw that same girl standing on the other Ale of the gate, against the wall.

"What is that weirdo doing?" asked Tanya then cracked up because the girl was just staring at us. For some odd reason I thought I remembered her.

"She's staring at you Bella. Do you know her or something?" asked Alice. The truth is that she seems so familiar but I can't say I know her.

"Um, I don't think I do. But I'm not sure." I really didn't know. The girls looked at me then the girl.

"Let's just do this and get to the dorms." Tanya said.

We walked up to the little box on the side of the brick road. Last year I came with my mom and dad and I was so nervous about it I was shaking. I was a freshmen and very inexperienced with these type of witchy things. It all turned out fine though I just had to same my name and I was able to go in. But this time I had my best friends with me and all I can think about is what a great year were going to have. I already know my roommate is Rosalie because we chose who we wanted as roommates last year. Tanya and Alice are also sharing a room on the same floor so it's going to be a 24/7 party once school starts. There are three more days till classes are beginning and I can't wait.

"Isabella Swan"

"Tanya Denali"

"Rosalie Hale"

"Alice Cullen"

We all said our names and then we had to say the incantation. We decided to say it at the same time, "We open this gate to learn from a power as wonderful as this but which comes with great responsibility. We open this gate to educate ourselves about the earth and its power. We open this gate to learn how to create, protect our sisters and set an example to our fellow humans." Then the gate popped open.

"Welcome back girls." I said with a smile on my face. When we turned back to get into the limo I looked back to that same girl but she wasn't they're anymore. And then it hit me. I knew who she was. It was Angela Weber, my ex-best friend that was supposed to start here with me last year but didn't come, the same friend that ditched me for the underprivileged life. The one that said she hated me because I chose to go to EBA. The one I dismissed from my memory for the past year, until now.

When we drove through the gate it felt like I was home again. The scenery is so beautiful here. Any poet would love to come here and write their most famous works because the campus is so idyllic. Everywhere is green, the trees, the grass, and the vines on the buildings. There is a huge brick mansion where all our classes are and the teacher's offices. It's bigger then the White House in D.C. There are five smaller brick buildings, one for each grade and one for the teachers. There is the Vernon dormitory for the freshmen, Marie-Lynn dormitory for the sophomores, Brookston dormitory for juniors and the Vashon Hall dormitories for seniors. Both the juniors and senior dorms were on the north Ale of campus since they are the upperclassman. And the freshmen and sophomore dorms were on the south Ale of campus.

The north and south campus are divided by the lake, well it's a huge pond but it's almost as big as a lake. It has a mermaid fountain in the middle of it. Like Eleanor Barton said we have to respect our fellow mythical creatures. There are benches, trees, and a trail that's around the lake. I always go there to think or study.

"Okay, Tanya do you girls need help with getting your luggage out?"He asked while opening the door for us witches. Pierre was so nice. He knew that Tanya was a witch and EBA is a magic school, but for him to ask that was generous.

"No Pierre we're fine. Just wait till I hit the door three times before you leave." Tanya said with a hint of disgust.

When he was on the other side of the car not even in the drivers seat yet I yelled, "Thank you!" and he tipped his hat and smiled and went back into the limo waiting for Tanya to hit the car three times. I looked at her and all she can say was, "What?" Sometimes she can be a total diva.

"You know my mom named me after this dorm. She said she spent the best year here. I'm pretty sure she said that she was a senior though not a sophomore. But this is why my middle name is Marie." I said.

Then I heard someone laugh and say, "Wow, being named after a dorm. That's a huge accomplishment for you Bella."

I snapped my neck to the side and saw her. This was the closest I've seen Angela in a year. She was standing about twenty feet away. Tanya, Rosalie, and Alice kept looking back between my evil glares and Angela's. But while they were looking at me and Angela was giving evil stares, I was trying to sense any type of power coming from Angela, but I couldn't. Not like I could sense the power coming from Tanya, Alice, or Rosalie. Then I laughed and realized she still didn't have her powers. This was going to be the most fun she had in a while.

"Angela what are you doing here? After what happened I thought you would never come here." I said with a smile so big because if she was lying, I would know.

"Didn't you hear? I got accepted here so I'm going to be starting classes with you girls on the fourth." She said looking a little worried because I was still smiling.

"Wait even witch classes, you know when we use magic?" I asked, questioning her. She sensed that I knew about her still not having her powers even though she is almost sixteen. She lost some color in her face.

"Yes even those classes." She said with no confidence at all. Then she yelled.

After she said those words, I snapped my fingers and I was right there in front of her in an instant. It gave a whole new meaning to "being all up in her face". When she yelled, that put a smile on my face. And when I looked back to my best friends, they were smiling too. Then I said out loud, "At least I have my powers. You better stay away from me Heart or I'll make your life here hell." I said with every ounce of disgust and hatred I could muster.

She was still looking at me shocked and with a pinch of sourness in her face. I'm sure she received the message so I snapped my fingers again and I was standing right next to Rosalie. We were still smiling.

"Oh Angela by the way," I said looking back at her, "your smart mouth won't get you anywhere here. Your powers will. But oops you don't have your powers do you. So now you know where you stand with all of us." I said cocking my head to the side while I said the last sentence with authority.

I was done here I thought. Still looking at Angela I snapped my fingers again and my five pieces of luggage were hovering about a foot in the air right next to me. Then with a wiggle of her fingers, so was Tanya's. I heard Rosalie clap her hands twice and hers was out of the limo too. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Alice point her finger to the ground and her luggage was there. We didn't stop looking at Angela and she didn't stop looking at us. We turned our backs to her. And with our bags in the air behind us we went up the Roseland Dormitory stairs and all I could ask myself was why was she was_ really_ here.

I love the dorm rooms here at Barton. There so spacey kind of like a hotel room. The girls and I were assigned to the third floor. Rosalie and I were in room seventeen and Tanya and Alice were in the room across from us in nineteen. We were all the way down the hall away from the bathrooms and main staircase which is good. We get to have privacy. But the bad thing is that were far away from the bathrooms, we can live though. The best part is that we can get a heads up if there's a surprise room inspection from our dorm mother Mrs. Smithson.

Marie-Lynn dorms have three floors with eight rooms on each floor. The dorm room is a double with twin beds on each side of the room with a desk and closet for each person. The rooms are big for a prep school dorm but who needs to hire construction workers to make the buildings and rooms bigger when you have magic. But she liked her bed just the same.

"These dorms are so much better than last year." Rosalie said. That was true though.

The freshmen dorms are all squished; there wasn't as much space as there is here. I stood in front of my bed and on the floor I opened the suitcase with all my sheets and towels and put them on my bed. I snapped my fingers and my bed sheets, blankets, and towels were flying themselves to where they belonged. My bed made its self and my towels went into the closet. I finished about fifteen minutes later with all the rest of my things and when I was done I lied down on my bed.

I was thinking about so many things at once my brain was about to blow. I was thinking about the four of us speaking in front of the freshmen and about Angela. Today is September 1st and we had to have lunch and speak with the freshmen. It was going to be bunches of fun. The first day of school actually starts on the fourth but the freshmen have to come two days earlier from upperclassman and sophomores. I felt a little bad about the little fight I had with Angela. We used to be best friends but I got mad at her for not coming with me to Barton's and that started this whole fight. I just have to calm down about it.

Then his face popped into my head, Edward Mason. He goes to Concord Brown Boys Academy for the Gifted and Talented and last year we had a thing. Okay, it was more than a thing but I messed up bad at the end of the year party the seniors threw over at Concord Brown. I liked him so much; he wasn't like any boy I met before. And I miss him a lot and everyday I've been regretting what I did. When I'm not with him I miss how I feel when I am, I miss how when I freak out in front of him he just puts his arms around me and his voice just calms me down. I miss how he made me laugh when I was sad and just seeing him made my day better. I just missed him.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rosalie.

I turned to my side so I can see her sitting on her bed. I wasn't hiding the sadness from my eyes, she knows me to well. Then I asked, "A bunch of stuff. What did you want to know particularly?" I put a light smile on my face so she doesn't worry.

"Have you talked to Edward since June?" She hit the jackpot and she knew it.

My eyes started to tear up and my throat closed up, like when you are about to cry your heart out. I shook my head and a tear fell from my eyes.

"Aw sweetie I'm sorry." She said sincerely and I know she meant it. Then she came to sit in front of my bed on the floor so she could comfort me. I hate how vulnerable I am about this topic.

"He hasn't answered any of my texts, calls, or emails." The tears were falling fast and I kept sniffling. "I really think it's over Rosie."

"Don't think that, maybe he was gone the whole summer. At the party you can talk to him."

"Or he found someone else." I kept sniffling because I was trying really hard to stop the tears.

"He probably didn't, don't think like that."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost twelve. We better get ready for the speaking."

"Yeah, I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash my face."

All I heard was applause at this point and it was very flattering. But the truth was I didn't really care. Headmistress Vixen asked the four of us to do this at the end of last year. We had to do it because we couldn't say no and now were stuck an extra day here before anybody worth wile comes. I saw Angela at the Greenhouse while I was talking. I couldn't believe she was really here. After that horrible fight we had I thought I would never see her again.

That night there was nothing to do after dinner so me and the girls decided to take a wine bottle and sit on the roof. I barely got through one sip when I got the best idea.

"Let's go to Augusta."

"WHAT?" they all said simultaneously.

"Yeah let's transport ourselves to Augusta and go see a movie."

"But we're having so much fun here." Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh guys come on. Let's do it." Tanya said and stood up right next to me.

"Alright, fine".

We all held hands and the next thing we know we're right outside the city. The night passed by so fast I didn't want to go home but we had to the day after we just hung around campus and I didn't see Angela. I was sort of thankful because I don't want to be a bitch to her; I'm tired of being one. In the afternoon the girls and I went swimming in the lake, I needed the refresher. I was the third and everybody was coming back to school. There was a big welcome back dinner at the Greenhouse. I was going to the bathroom when I bumped into her. "

"Oh, excuse-"I stopped to apologize then I saw her face and gave her a glare instead.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." She said trying to get to the bathroom.

"What's the matter, that large nose get in the way?" I asked. Eh this being nice to her thing isn't going to happen overnight is it?

"Funny." I said getting annoyed. "Who writes your material, anyways? Oh wait no, you just poof it up."

"Well at least I can poof things up, unlike you." I said. Screw this being nice thing with her. She makes it too hard.

"And at least I'm not a scheming little skank who cons everyone into thinking that they are naturally born perfect." She said confidently.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked.

"You may fool everyone else, but I know that you zapped your boobs to be a cup bigger, and that you zapped yourself to be two inches taller. And let's not forget that award winning smile! I thought you didn't have braces." I said watching as her face turn pale and then red switching from shock to anger.

"What- I- You don't." she stammered

"Oh, please. Twelve months can't change a person that much. You can't fool me Bella, your mom talks to mother all the time. You might want to be careful what you tell her next time you two talk." She said moving to the bathroom.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the bathroom. I have to say she was right on top with that braces comment I made mom fix my teeth because I hate the dentist and orthodontist. But for her to say that about my height I grew this summer and my boobs grew themselves. We didn't learn growth spell until junior year but of course she didn't know that.

"If you think for one second that you are better than me, then think again!" I screamed.

"No, Bella, don't you think that you're better than me or anyone else for that matter. I don't act like a bitch to everyone just to make it to the top of the social pyramid. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said making her way into the bathroom.

What? She doesn't even know me anymore. She hasn't seen me in a year. I'm not as much of bitch as I was in eighth grade. I'm only mean to people I don't like.

"AH!" I whisper yelled and stomped my way into the bathroom stall and slammed it shut. She has no idea who she dealing with anymore.


End file.
